Currently, there is no standard therapy that is uniformly effective in treating anemia of malignancy or bone marrow failure.Anemia in these patients isgenerally managed w/transfusion of blood products. However, there are several risks asso-ciated w/transfusions including frebrile reactions, alloimmunization, and transmission of bloodborn infections. Recombinant EPO is effective in fraction of patients generally in those in whom endogenous EPO levels are not very high.